


Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

by MinSuga1993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: All members are here, Alternate Universe - High School, Basically about Minghao's virginity, China Line - Freeform, First Time Trying, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Its definetly fluff, Its really cute and sweet i swear, Ive written this in two days, Junhao is really sweet, Light Sex Scene, M/M, Minghao has secrets, Minghao is a cutie pie, Strangers to Friends, i dont know how to use commas, i want new friends, more or less, the summary makes it sound angst af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinSuga1993/pseuds/MinSuga1993
Summary: Moving to Korea, Minghao has been classified as a pure, innocent angel since the first time he declined a party invitation. It's easy to hide the truth when all your friends think the same about you. Of course when said truth comes out you can't do much about it any more. That's until your own friends and boyfriend start to look at you differently, almost judging you.“That's why I didn't want to tell you the truth. You're doubting me for my past”“Minghao please, listen to me. I'm not doubting you”“Then why are you even asking?”(or the one where Minghao used to be a fuckboy and he tries to keep it a secret from his new friends)





	Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so you might find some mistakes.  
> Please, point them out to me though so I can correct them.  
> Enjoy!

Saying that Minghao was a bit out of his place was an understatement.

Korea was a new country and with it, his brain seemed to not wrap around the new language. One week in that new foreign place and Minghao already missed having a full conversation in Mandarin and not just the few texts his family managed to send him in the past few days.  

First day of school came and the principal called him in his office in order to explain him what his schedule for the first part of the year would have been. Minghao was scared to say the least. His little knowledge of Korean made it hard for him to fully understand what the principal was telling him.  Another knock was heard and a guy around the same age as him made his entrance in the room. Without introducing himself, the boy set down on the chair right next to Minghao in front of the headmaster's desk.

Minghao wasn’t able to understand the conversation between the guy and the principal but when the latter turned facing him, he caught something like “show you" and “school”. When the other boy stood up he realised that probably he was about to show him around the building. Minghao was confused at how this boy could be any help to him since of course he couldn’t understand a single word of what he was going to explain him. 

Walking together down the hallway, the atmosphere, was really awkward. Angry with himself for not being able to hold a basic conversation with the guy next to him, Minghao muttered an “I really need to learn Korean" in Chinese under his breath. 

“You really do" came the answer in the same language. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know" replied Minghao too lost in his thoughts to understand what was going on. When he finally realised what had just happened he suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway staring surprised at the guy's back who was still walking ahead of him. 

When the guy turned around facing him, a smile blossomed on his pretty face at the younger's shocked expression. 

“Do you speak Chinese?” Minghao asked, enjoying how the familiar language rolled easily out of his lips. 

“I  _am_  Chinese" the guy said with a chuckle “My name is Wen Junhui and I moved here five years ago. It's nice to meet you" the guy, Junhui, said, still amused to Minghao's reaction. 

“Thank goodness” Minghao replied, finally waking up from the blank he fell into. “My name is Xu Minghao, I just moved here and I can’t understand a single word of Korean" he introduced himself. 

“Wait, do you mean you have no idea of what the principal explained to you earlier? About your schedule and all I mean" Junhui asked with a scolding motherly tone. He already guessed the answer. 

Minghao just rubbed the back of his head, a guilty smile on his plump lips. 

“You're lucky I was there. Let's catch a coffee together later so I can explain it to you again" Junhui proposed laughing. 

“That sounds perfect, thank you so much" Minghao said smiling happily at the other. 

They started walking down the hallway again, Junhui ready to show him the most important parts of the school. 

“You really do need to learn Korean though" Junhui suddenly said chuckling. 

“Shut up" Minghao replied quickly but with no bite behind it.  

The afternoon spent in front of a hot coffee with a fellow Chinese to talk to sounded like a dream to him. 

 

Needless to be said that after that first day, Junhui became Minghao official translator and even if, as he later found out, Junhui was actually a year older, they spent as much time together as possible. Minghao was still struggling with the language but some weeks and some lessons from Junhui later, he was finally able to have a smooth basic conversation with native Koreans. That didn’t mean he was perfect at it at all.

“Hao, this word here means _death_. I really doubt that it's the right word your maths teacher used" Junhui said, half exasperated, half amused. 

“I give up, Korean is impossible. How am I supposed to study here if I can’t even understand what subject it is?” Minghao cried exhausted falling face first on his bed. 

They were in Minghao’s apartment, sitting on the floor, trying to decipher at least half of Minghao's notes. Understanding how hard it was for the younger, he sat down next to him on the bed, rubbing comforting circles on his back. 

“Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Korean is not easy and you haven’t been here for that long either.” Junhui started trying to help the boy. 

“It's been over a month.” Minghao shot back, not moved by Junhui's comforting words. 

“A months where we've been hanging out speaking Chinese everyday” he replied “Come on Hao, your mother language is Chinese. We've grown up memorizing thousands of different characters. This is nothing compared to it." Junhui continued trying to make his point clear to the younger. 

“But Chinese is Chinese. It's my, _our_ , language. We've grown up with it, hearing it, speaking it. Now I’m in Korea and I can’t even express myself decently” Minghao whined sitting up, saying that facing Junhui. Behind the childish act Junhui could see the real vulnerability and fear the younger was feeling. His heart broke watching his best friend doubting himself like that. 

“And again, that's why I am here. Minghao, I'm not joking when I say that I’ll be here for as long as you'll need me. I know you, and I know that you will make it but until that moment for the most stupid of things, I will be here for you” Junhui said fully sincere hoping that his words would have made Minghao understand how much he cared for him. 

“I didn’t have a Junhui to save my ass when I moved here you know" Junhui continued trying to break the sad atmosphere in the room. His heart jumped in his chest when he heard Minghao low laugh beside him. 

“I still don’t understand a word on my maths notes though” Minghao said again laying his head on Junhui's legs watching the older boy.  

Skin ship was something neither of them was against. They didn’t fail to notice it and that led them to be extra clingy to one another all the time.  

“You know, I think one of my friends is in your same class? He's name is Mingyu. I could ask him for his notes and then help you out with it" Junhui said, his fingers going through Minghao's hair. 

“I'm really happy to have a Junhui to save my ass" Minghao said after a moment of silence, referring to Junhui's words “Thank you though. I really don’t know how I could have done it without you” he continued looking Junhui straight in the eyes, a small smile on his lips. 

“Don’t even mention it, Hao" Junhui replied lying down on the bed, with Minghao's head still on his lap and his fingers caressing the blonde hair. 

Hours later Junhui's phone woke them up from the best nap they had in a long while.   
 

Two days had passed from that moment and Minghao was finally introduced to Junhui's group of friends. It was lunch time when the younger heard his name being called from one of the tables in the room. Once spotted Junhui, Minghao nervously approached him.  

Having to deal with ten people talking to you in Korean was something he was quite scared to do but at the same time he was excited to meet Junhui’s friends as well. 

“So this is the infamous Minghao Junhui’s always talking about" a guy with long blond hair said. 

Minghao took a mental note to use the newfound information to tease Junhui later. 

  
Lunch passed in a blink of an eye: the whole group was really welcoming and he was quite proud of himself for understanding almost the whole conversation (Junhui still had to help him out with some words, translating them in Chinese for him or in Korean for the others). 

He began to actually relax and fully enjoy the conversation when it moved to their common interest in dancing. They asked him what he used to do back in China and without missing a beat he said he used to dance a lot and that was the reason why he moved in Korea in the first place. That caused a chorus of  _ooh_ s and a shocked gasp from Junhui who didn’t know anything about it. 

“What kind of dance?” Soonyoung asked. The guy was a major in dancing so his curiosity was understandable. 

“Mostly hip-hop, I used to b-boy a lot and then I’ve also been doing martial arts since I was four" Minghao explained. It might sound stupid but he was very proud of his skills in martial arts. 

“That's so cool! You'll have to show us something one day hyung" another guy, Chan, said. 

  
“I didn’t know you danced” Junhui said next to him when the conversation moved to another topic. 

“Well, I used to do a lot of things back in China" Minghao said sounding oddly cryptic. He hoped Junhui didn't notice and if he he let go. 

“Guys, there is a party today in the campus, you're in right?” Hansol asked excited “You too Minghao-hyung" he continued turning to Minghao who was chuckling at been called  _hyung_. He then realised what the younger was asking and he stopped. 

“Of course we are in" Seungcheol said “what about you Minghao?” he asked. 

“I can't tonight" he said quickly, his muscles tensing up “big test tomorrow and I still can’t understand what it is about" he continued trying to sound convincing. 

“Do you need help with that?” Junhui asked watching him confused. His posture was tense and he seemed all but comfortable with the topic of a party. 

“Don’t worry, go have fun" Minghao replied. Excusing himself quickly when the bell rang, he got up walking alone towards his next lesson. 

Some things were better to stay hidden as long as possible.   
 

When he officially became part of their group, he realised how much those guys liked to tease at each other. It wasn’t long until the subject of said teasing was Minghao himself. 

“Hyung" Seokmin whined “it's already the third time you refused to go to a party with us.” He accused. 

“You don’t like to hang out with us?” Jisoo fake cried. That caused a laugh to escape his lips. 

“Come on guys, I've told you. I don’t like parties” Minghao explained. It wasn’t exactly a lie, it wasn’t the truth either. 

“You're eighteen, how can you not like parties?” Junhui asked in Korean. 

It had been a while since they decided that in order to make Minghao get used to the language faster, they had to cut off the Chinese conversations, using only Korean instead. 

“Little Minghao doesn’t like drunk people hitting on him?” Jeonghan cutely asked making the whole table laugh.  _That_  was closer to the truth. 

“It's not that" Minghao whined. “If I’ll come with you at this one, will you let me live?” he asked giving up. 

Hours later he found himself in a crowd of sweaty bodies, his cup full of some weird liquor and his mind back at old memories he tried so hard to forget. 

 

“You should have seen him" Jihoon laughed “three girls and a guy tried to hit on him and he rejected all of them” he continued. 

The party was wild. People everywhere, tones of alcohol which led to a whole crowd of drunk people trying to get laid with the first human being close. The thought that once all of his nights were spent like that made him shiver. 

“Come on, stop teasing him for that" Junhui said trying to make their friends stop. No one listened to him. 

“Parties are made for getting laid. Why doesn’t it work for you?” they continued. 

Minghao took a deep breath. No way in hell was he going to tell them the truth but in order to make them stop this life-long teasing he had to make something up. 

“I just don’t like to sleep around with people I’m not actually interested in, okay?” he confessed. It did make sense, of course it did, but if anyone at that table had seen him back at home they would have asked why those words were coming out of the mouth of a fuck boy. 

“Does this mean you've never slept with someone?”  

The conversation took a road Minghao wasn’t expecting. The teasing turned into actual curiosity and Minghao was fucked. How could you say to your new group of friends who thought of you as a little pure angel that you've probably slept with more people they could think of?  

Too lost in his thoughts, Minghao took too long to reply and all twelve of them guessed that the answer was a  _no_.  

“You didn’t? Oh my god, you are so pure" 

“Our little angel" 

“We have to get him laid guys" 

Minghao didn’t even try to explain them that they got it all wrong. Being labelled as a pure young boy was much more appealing then having to tell them why he did already sleep with someone before but he didn’t like to get laid just now. 

Needless to say that from that moment on they teased him more often if it was even possible. 

 

The thirteen of them decided to spend a night at Jisoo's house. Just them, some films, some stupid video-games and maybe alcohol. 

After that tragic and embarrassing conversation about Minghao's virginity, Junhui seemed a lot more scared to touch him. Cuddling was one of the fundamentals of their friendship but, finding out that new information about Minghao, the letter distanced himself from him as afraid that Minghao's purity could have been ruined because of him. 

Saying that it pissed Minghao off was an understatement: starting from the fact that sadly, that wasn’t the truth, Minghao couldn’t understand how anything was different because of that information. 

He told himself that if Junhui wouldn’t stop thinking of him as a porcelain doll, ready to break at a single touch, Minghao wasn’t going to do anything about it, even if that meant having to avoid his own best friend. 

And something did happened between them that same night. Oh yes, it did.

 

Jisoo's parents weren’t home, that meant free alcohol for all of them. Free alcohol led to them being drunk almost two hours after arriving there.  

When the clock showed it was already half past one in the morning, one after another started leaving the house. Soonyoung, sweaty after a girl group dance battle with no one but Junhui himself, was the first one two say that it was better if someone took Minghao home. 

“For someone so cute, he handles alcohol like neither of us can” Jisoo chucked taking the bottle of liquor out of the boy's hand. 

Minghao was sitting on the couch, the bottle of vodka tightly hugged to his body and his head oddly clear.  _Old habits don’t die_  his couscous said. 

“I take this one" Junhui said holding Minghao's hand and making him stand up.  

Junhui didn’t like to drink, or at least, not that much required to get drunk, that's why he usually was the one who took care of their drunk asses. 

The house was now empty except for Jisoo, Junhui and Minghao. The others left while Junhui tried to make Minghao wear his coat to protect him from the cold outside. Once he finally made it, he noticed that Minghao was so drunk that he couldn't even walk without stumbling on his own two feet. 

Chuckling fondly at how cute the younger was even in his drunk self, he motioned for Minghao to climb on his back. Luckily that minimum part of Minghao that could still make two plus two, understood him and in a matter of minutes Junhui was walking on the desert street with a drunk Minghao happily clinging to him. 

He almost let him fall when Minghao softly spoke directly in his ear with a soft whisper. 

“Why are you avoiding me?” he asked. He didn’t sound accusatory, just very vulnerable. 

“I’m not avoiding you, Hao" Junhui said back. He didn’t realise that Minghao noticed. 

“Yes, you are. You all found out that I’ve never slept with someone and you started avoiding me. It's like you're scared to touch me, as if I might break. It's frustrating.” Minghao said but this time the sadness behind it was the only thing Junhui could focus on. 

Minghao was right, he was in fact avoiding him. Not because he was judging Minghao for still being a virgin, never that. It wasn’t long after their friendship began that Junhui realised that the connection he had with Minghao was something he didn’t feel with anyone else. From there to develop a huge crush on him, the road wasn’t that long. Junhui thought it was better to take a step back because, even if a little, hopeful, part of him considered the possibility of Minghao being interested in him as well, he wasn’t the right person for the boy. Minghao deserved to spend his first time with, someone better then him. Someone he had actual feelings for.

“I've missed you" Minghao said, taking Junhui away from his depressing thoughts. His arms tightened around his neck until Junhui could feel his sweet breath on his neck. If they didn’t reach the younger's apartment quickly Junhui would have ended up doing something stupid. He stayed silent and walked faster. 

Once they reached the younger's house and after getting Minghao to tell him that the key was in the flower pot next to the door, they finally made their entrance in the room. Junhui carried Minghao to his bed where he let him fall softly. He patted himself on the back for a job well done when a voice stopped him. 

“I'm not going to break if you touch me, you know” Minghao said. Even if his eyes were closed his voice sounded determined and Junhui mentally asked how was it possible that Minghao took that well his alcohol. 

“I don’t know what you mean" Junhui said taking a step closer to the bed, watching how gorgeous the boy in front of him was. Again, if he didn’t leave in that moment he would have done something really stupid. 

“I’m not a fool Junhui” he said sitting up on his bed, his face closer and closer to Junhui's “I'm not that fragile you know" voice dropping low, his eyes flicking to the older boy's lips. 

  
That’s when the first stupid thing of the night happened: Junhui leaned down and kissed Minghao's lips.  

  
He could feel a smirk forming on the younger's mouth. His hands were on his neck softly pulling at his hair to keep him closer. Junhui put his knees on the mattress, his body hot all over. The kiss was everything but soft, everything but a first kiss. Minghao's tongue moved quickly, sucking his bottom lip. A low moan was heard in the room. 

  
_It's wrong_  his mind kept saying but Junhui didn’t care at all. Not when Minghao, moving back, gave him space to fully lie on the bed with him. When their lungs started to scream they pulled away from each other and in a matter of seconds Minghao was kissing down his neck living open mouthed kisses on his way. 

Junhui hugged him by the waist silently telling him to move closer. Minghao with his lips still on his neck put his knees on both his sides straddling him. Junhui took of his shirt with a smooth move taking off Minghao's as well not a second later and  _goddammit_  if those years of practice didn’t gave their results. 

Junhui attacked Minghao's neck sucking hickeys on the flash there. It was going to be hard to explain how the pure angel got them the next day. Meanwhile Minghao's was moving his hips in small circles eliciting a moan from the both of them. 

That sound woke Junhui from his trance and understanding what he was doing he stopped.  

“Minghao you are drunk" he said trying not to focus on the marks he left on his best friend's body. Minghao didn’t care about his words but instead started sucking at the flesh on his collarbones. 

“Tell me you want me to stop and I will" Minghao said moving his hips and sucking on his skin. Junhui let out a moan thrusting up his hips. 

Everything in his brain told him that it was wrong, that Minghao was drunk and that was his first time. Nothing in his body told him the same though. 

He took Minghao's face in his hands and kissed him with as much passion as he could. This time the younger was the one who let out a moan which went straight to Junhui's lower parts. Minghao moved to remove his own jeans unbuttoning Junhui’s next. 

“Are you sure?” the older asked one last time. He didn’t want to hurt the younger in any way, he needed to be sure that he was okay with it. 

“I am" Minghao said and it was so confident that Junhui asked how wasn’t he freaking out. 

Minghao moved his mouth down his chest and lower until his lips reached the bend of his underwear. His teeth started teasing his cock while his hands were removing the last piece of clothing on his body. His mouth was about to touch his skin when he pulled away. He enjoyed Junhui's whine and he moved towards his face again, kissing him messily before kneeling between his legs again.

“How do you even know how to do it?” was the last thing Junhui heard himself saying before a malicious smirk was painted on Minghao's face and the whole room was filed with loud moans. 

They had sex that same night. Junhui was too absorbed in the whole thing to think twice about why Minghao seemed to know way more about sex than himself.  

 

Everything came crushing down on him the next morning when he realised what they did the night before. He took Minghao's virginity while he was drunk and above all without any special feelings between them, at least not from Minghao's part. 

Freaking out he quickly got up from the bed, putting on the first things he could find and moving towards the door as faster as he could. 

“I didn’t take you for a runner after sex” Minghao sleepy voice said from the bed. He sounded completely relaxed to have a guy, Junhui among anyone, in his room. 

The older didn’t know what to do so he just stood still watching the younger get up from the bed, dressing himself with the clothes thrown everywhere, approaching him. 

Of course, faith wanted him to see Minghao in his clothes at least once because what he was wearing was in fact Junhui's shirt which was too big on him and exposed his neck full of hickeys. Hickeys Junhui himself left there. The night before. When they had sex.  _Goddammit_. 

  
“Minghao, I am so sorry" he started without giving Minghao time to speak “You were drunk and I shouldn't have taken your first time like that. I'm so sorry you had to lose your virginity with someone you have not feelings for. Please, forgive me” he rumbled again feeling bad for what he had done. 

His feelings for Minghao were true, one hundred percent true, but he couldn’t force the younger to reciprocate them. And now he felt like that was exactly what he did, taking advantage of him.

Minghao was silent, his gaze focused like he was thinking hard about something. 

“It wasn’t my first time". Then he spoke turning all the cards on the table. “It has never been about my virginity. I lost that a long while ago" Minghao said chucking but there was no happiness in it. Regret maybe. 

“If it wasn’t about that, why didn’t you say something to the others?” Junhui asked the first of the hundreds of question that were floating in his mind.  

“And what you said about not having feelings for you" he continued ignoring Junhui's question “that might not be true?” Minghao said, his statement sounding more like a question. They did have sex yes, but he more than anyone knew that sex didn’t mean feelings. 

“What do you mean with that?” Junhui asked and his whole body wished that what was in his mind was what Minghao meant. 

“I’ve had feelings for you for months. So even if it was my first time, I would have loved to spend it with you" Minghao explained, his cheeks were burning red and the contrast between them and the hickeys on his neck took Junhui's breath away. 

“I've had a crush on you since almost the first time we talked" Junhui confessed with a huge smile on his face. Everything about it felt like a dream and he couldn't help but let out a laugh at how things turned out.

“Since we've already hit home run, I would enjoy starting from the basics and going on a date" Minghao said cheekily and the behaviour of that same beast the younger was in the bedsheets was back.

“I'd love to take you on a date, Xu Minghao" Junhui said his feet leading him closer to the boy in front of him who didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around his neck. Junhui caressed one of the hickeys on Minghao's neck while his other arm was around the boy's waist. 

“it's gonna be a hell to explain to the others how these hickeys magically appeared on our necks the same night" Junhui said, enjoying the little stutter in the other's breath when he touched one of the darkest marks on his skin.  

“Are you telling me you don’t know how to cover a hickey, Wen Junhui? And you thought I was the inexperienced one” Minghao laughed connecting their lips for a first sober kiss. 

Again he asked himself how Minghao could possibly know how to hide a hickey but this time he had a good distraction for his brain (and his lips).   
 

The following days came and with them tons of concealer used to hide the huge hickeys on both of their necks. They had to wear something more as well because make-up could do magic but not that much. Luckily it was the middle of December. 

“Aren’t you like super hot inside of this place?” Jisoo asked during lunch when, like everyday they were sitting at their table. 

“Now that I think about it I forgot I have to take a book back to the library. It won't take long, wait for me" Minghao suddenly said both because he didn’t want to be part of that conversation and because he really had to give a book back and the fee if he didn’t wasn’t that appealing. 

“Hey, everything is okay between you too, right?” Seungcheol asked to Junhui who was surrounded by concerned gazes from his friends. “I don’t know, you too are different since that day at Jisoo’s house” he continues. 

“Everything is perfectly fine" Junhui said smiling. 

  
Everything was going so well. That day, right after confessing to each other they decided not to waste any more time and spend the day together as a date. Nothing was really different from how they used to spend their afternoons before, just some kisses and cuddling added to it.  

It wasn’t for any special reason that they decided to keep it a secret from the others. Secretly neither of them wanted to face the teasing they were about to be victim of.

Minghao for losing his long time innocence and Junhui for taking it from him. 

Junhui was the only one who really knew that no innocence was taken that day. He was in fact the only one until that exact moment where a guy not older than them approached their table. 

“Hey, sorry. That girl over there told me that Xu Minghao usually sits here with you, is he going to be here today?” he asked without giving more of an explanation. Junhui didn’t fail to notice the light accent he had, wondering where the guy came from. 

“Yes, he has gone to the library, he should come back here in a few. Do you mind if I ask what you need?” Jeonghan asked curious. Since Minghao used to hang out only with Junhui and then be introduced to the whole group he didn’t have that many friends outside of them. 

“Oh yeah, sorry” the guy exclaimed “I used to be close to Minghao back in China, I moved here before him and we kinda lost contact” he clarified. That explained the accent.

All of them were curious now to met an old friend of Minghao who used to know him in his comfort zone. The guy introduced himself has Jintao, he was in fact the same age as Minghao and he had been living in Korea for two years.  

Taking advantage of finally knowing more about the pure innocent Xu Minghao, the group didn’t fail to ask questions about how he used to be back in China. 

“That guy loved parties" Jintao began surprising the whole group from the first sentence. 

“He loved parties? He told us he hated them" Wonwoo said confused. What was the point in lying about parties?

“Wait, are we talking about the same Minghao? The super cute guy who could reap your head off with martial arts?” the Chinese asked more confused than the whole group put together. 

When twelve people nodded at him. He smiled satisfied. 

“It seems like he did in fact change. I didn’t believed it when people told me, you know" Jintao continued mostly talking to himself out loud. 

“What are you talking about? How did he change?” Seungkwan asked again. They were sharing perplexed looks silently asking what was going on.  

On Jintao face there was an expression of pure doubt: it wasn’t his place to tell this story but he couldn't exactly let it go now that he started. Minghao was going to kill him. 

“That guy used to be at a party every night. He built quite a reputation for himself” Jintao began to explain trying to choose carefully his words. Minghao was still one of his closest friends back at home, he didn’t want to put him in a bad position with his friends. 

“Are you telling me that innocent Minghao was an animal party? How can we believe that?” Jihoon asked sceptically. It was in fact pretty hard to believe for them since every time they asked Minghao if he wanted to hang out with them at one of their seniors' parties, the boy declined. Something in Junhui's mind, knowing a little detail more, slowly started to give him a full imagine of old Minghao. 

“Innocent? Damn, he must really have changed a lot, then. You could call him in hundreds of different ways but whoever knew him back there wouldn’t even think about innocent as one of them” Jintao continued “They called him fuck boy instead, hooking up with girls and boys alike. He really had a reputation, that's why I’m so shocked he changed this much"  

“Xu Minghao was a fuck boy? He even told us he had never slept with someone" Jihoon said angrily.  If what this guy was telling them was true, Minghao was a stranger who lied to them about almost everything.

At that Jintao actually laughed. He wasn't trying to mock anyone but it had been years since he had last heard Minghao being called pure and innocent.

“Yeah, that was a lie. I knew it as well" Junhui confessed guiltily. Everyone suddenly turned to look at him with wide eyes.

“You knew? Why didn’t you tell us? We've been teasing him for months!” Mingyu accused pointing a long finger at Junhui. 

“It wasn’t my thing to say. Beside, I thought something happened that first time since he didn't talk about it himself. Who would have known he was a fuck boy!” Junhui defended himself. It really wasn’t something his to say, mostly because it meant that they should have confessed what happened between them as well. 

“Jintao!” a voice called. It was Minghao who watched the guy with bright eyes. It had been years since the two of them saw each other for the last time. “What are you doing here?” he asked hugging the boy who happily hugged him back. 

“I found out from some of our old classmates that you moved here and I thought about saying hi" he explained. “It seems like you changed quite a bit" Jintao said switching quickly to Chinese hoping that no one but Minghao understood the light double message behind it. Of course, Junhui was able to understand that as well.

Something in Minghao's mind clicked and he asked if they could talk in private for a second. Telling the others that they were going outside he prayed that what he had been scared since the start didn't happen. The answer was pretty clear when he saw the looks on his friends' (and boyfriend's) faces. 

 

“Please, don’t tell them how I used to be before. I've changed and I don’t want them to think of me like that" Minghao pleaded once they were outside. Careful not to make a scene he spoke in Chinese hoping that no praying ears would have understood.

“Yeah, about that" Jintao began rubbing the back of his neck “It might be a little late" he finished watching how the colour on Minghao's face disappeared. 

“Why did you do it?” Minghao whined. Sooner or later the truth would have come out but he hoped that at least he was going to be the one telling his friends about his past. 

“I'm so sorry, Hao. We were just talking about you and they called you innocent and I asked if we were talking about the same person and I accidentally said something more about that" he rumbled in Chinese talking Minghao's shoulders in his hands. 

“It's okay. It was bound to happen. Don’t worry, come on. Let’s catch up one day okay? Now I have to go confront my friends and my boyfriend though. Wish me good luck" Minghao said quickly rushing back inside. Jintao was left there thinking that he would have never thought that wild Xu Minghao could have found himself a boyfriend.

Part of Minghao wanted to run away and never face them again but the rational part convinced him that he had to be mature and explain his friends what was going on and why he lied to them. 

 

Heated discussions where interrupted when the boys, still sitting at the same table saw him coming. The looks on their faces were hurt and angry at the same time. Someone had to actually start the conversation but neither of them had the courage. 

Minghao had to break the silence. It was his past after all. 

“Look, before any of you say anything, I didn’t tell you because I'm changed and I didn't want to be judged because of it" he started watching all his friends in the eyes. The only one who refused to look at him was Junhui. 

“Yes, I used to be a fuck boy and yes, I'm everything but that innocent boy you thought I was. I've slept with more people you could count. The point is that I’m not that kind of guy any more" he continued his explanation trying to be as clear as possible. 

Luckily, no one at the table seemed disgusted of him now that he faced them himself. They all looked kinda curious to know the reason behind all of it. 

“Why did you stop once came here? It's not like there weren't opportunities.” Wonwoo had the courage to ask. The guys nodded simultaneously as too agree with the question.

“First of all, I’m the same guy you've known for a year so please don’t look at me any differently now” he pleaded sounding genuine because all of them smiled at him softly as to tell him to go on. Everyone but Junhui who was still looking at his plate like it was the most interesting thing in the room.

“I stopped because I came to Korea to become a dancer, not to sleep around wasting my time. Beside that, I was kinda interested in someone for as long as I’ve been here” he confessed saying the last thing looking directly at Junhui. The older suddenly stopped, lifting his gaze meeting his eyes. It wasn't hard for anyone to understand that the words were aimed for him.

Silence fell on the table while Junhui and Minghao kept staring at each other. A loud realizing gasp was then heard coming from everyone sitting at the table. 

“Oh my god, was that a confession?” Seungkwan asked excited. It wasn't that much of a news that the relationship between those two was something just a little more special then what Junhui had ever had with them. 

Junhui was still staring at Minghao when a smile appeared on his face. 

“There’s nothing to confess" he said to their friends and Minghao laughed making a gesture with his hand to tell him to keep going. “We've been dating for two weeks" he finished enjoying the look on the others' faces. 

“You what?!” 

“Why did you keep it a secret?” 

“You guys are so cute" 

Were just some of the reaction of their friends. Some of them were surprised, others were happy for them and others were eyeing them accusingly.

“That explains a lot" Junhui said realising now something with his eyes wide open watching as Minghao was laughing at the others' teasing.

“What?” Minghao asked confused. Their hands were now locked on the table and their friends were still rumbling trying to understand how they didn't realise it themselves. 

“Your experience that first time” Junhui answered, sounding almost embarrassed and at the table another chorus of gasps was heard. 

Minghao shoot him an amused smile.

“You caught me” He said giggling.  

Their eleven friends didn’t even think about letting the topic fall. 

“You two already slept together? When? How?” they asked. It was hard to understand if they were angry or excited. 

With a last look, Minghao and Junhui took off their scarves at the same time, revealing the dark hickeys on both their necks. Minghao could swear that their friends were about to faint. 

 

“So fuck boy mhh?" Junhui began teasingly talking in Chinese after what felt like years.

The two of them were lying on Minghao's sofa, the younger leaning against his chest with his head right under Junhui's chin. He was absently playing with his phone while Junhui was playing with his hair.

“Don’t call me that” Minghao whined cutely “It's weird to be called fuck boy form your boyfriend” he said slapping him lightly on the chest.

“Was there anyone special back in China? Someone you hadn’t just slept with?” Junhui asked, his arms hugged Minghao's waist closer to his body enjoying how his boyfriend snuggled in his arms. 

“Wen Junhui, is jealousy what I hear?” Minghao teased poking the older. He lifted his head to watch him in the eyes, a playful grin on his face. 

“It could be" the older said sincere caressing Minghao's face moving his hair away from his eyes.

“Not really. I used to date the guy you met today" he said. There was no need to lie any more. 

“What happened with him?” Junhui asked. 

“I kinda slept with his best friend” Minghao said laughing guiltily “So we decided it was better to be friends and nothing more" he explained flopping down on Junhui's chest again, hiding his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

“Minghao can I ask you something?” Junhui asked his voice suddenly turning serious. Minghao noticed it and lifted his head in order to let him know he was listening. He nodded.

“How am I supposed to know you're not going to do the same to me?” he continued voicing his doubts. He trusted Minghao, he really did, but the thought of being cheated on the guy he had fallen in love with broke his heart.

“Do you really thing I would do that to you?” Minghao answered with another question trying to hide the hurt written all over his face. He moved away putting some space between them.

“No, Hao, please. I didn't mean that. I trust you, I do” Junhui hurriedly explained trying to make up for what he implied.

“That's why I didn't want to tell you the truth. You're doubting me for my past” Minghao said getting up from the couch, moving towards the kitchen.

Why couldn't Junhui understand that he was the same guy he used to know?

“Minghao, please, listen to me. I'm not doubting you” Junhui said following him to the other room.

“Then why are you even asking?” Minghao asked coldly turning around facing him again.

They were standing in front of the kitchen counter with Minghao watching him straight in the eyes, not showing any emotion on his face.

“Babe, listen to me okay?” Junhui began, using the pet name he knew Minghao loved so much. A light of hope flickered inside of him when he noticed his boyfriend softening a little. When Minghao stayed quiet, Junhui kept going.

“I'm not doubting you and I'm not judging you for your past. I know you care about me and that you would never hurt me on purpose. I'm just scared you'll get tired of me” Junhui admitted lowering his gaze. He heard Minghao sigh

“I would never do it simply because I love you”. Minghao confessed his voice steady but full of affection. It was their first _I love you_. “I'm in love with you, Junhui and I would never throw all of this away for something as meaningless as a hookup” he continued taking a step closer to his boyfriend.

Meeting his eyes, he felt all the hesitation leaving his body. Minghao was the first one to confess.  _Again_. He couldn't help but let a huge smile settle on his lips taking his boyfriend's face in his hands and kissing him softly.

“I love you too Minghao, so much” he confessed chasing his lips again “I'm sorry for doubting us”.

Minghao hugged him tightly, his arms around his neck while Junhui's were secured around his waist.

“You know” Junhui started again trying to ease up the atmosphere “The first time we had sex I was kinda impressed you knew all those things" he laughed, his body shaking from laughter recalling the memory.  

“And I still know plenty others" Minghao said, his voice dropping low leaving light kisses on the bare skin of Junhui's neck. 

“Xu Minghao, is that a suggestion?” Junhui asked, softly pushing Minghao backwards until he hit the counter where he didn't hesitate to sit accommodating Junhui between his legs. 

“I don’t know  _hyung_. Is it?” Minghao replied breathy, whispering right in his ear. In a few second the sound of clothes reaped off their bodies was the only thing heard in the otherwise silent apartment. 

 

(“There's a party tonight” Hansol said.

“We're in” Jeonghan replied without missing a beat. Everyone was turned to Minghao.

“Would you like to come with us?” Junhui asked his boyfriend with an arm locked tightly around his waist.

Minghao studied the faces of the people at the table who were looking at him expectantly.

“I'd love to” he agreed.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of you if you've made it 'till the end.  
> That's my fist time trying to write something with an actual plot so please forgive me for the final result.  
> Come yell at me @Felixfrckls on Twitter and maybe leave kudos and comments here?  
> Thanks for reading!♥


End file.
